Wake me Up Inside
by shcukyAmnesia
Summary: Raven's past comes back. Her soul is taken away.As soon as beastboy finds out, he enters the soul world and fights for Raven's life. Read and find out what happens. BB
1. Prologue

**Wake Me Up Inside**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything…. But my name and myself…. And my PC!

**Prologue **

Time has past, there's nothing to do, but hang out, cook, play video games, or meditate.

Raven was sitting next to the window looking at the winter sunset. The sky was pale as her face. Everything was cold. "Rae? Can I come in?" A voice behind her whispered. It was Beast Boy.

"Sure" Raven still staring at the window looking at the peaceful city. "Want some pie?" Beast boy looked at Raven with a smile …. And a pie. "No thanks…" Raven paused for a moment.

"Don't you think it's too peaceful?" Raven turned her head. Her face was blank. "Well, yeah… I guess we sent all the bad guys where they belong. So, what are you thinking about?"

Raven looked out the frosty window, "Well, the past…" Raven sighed. "Time has past…. And the pies expiration date is coming…." Beast boy grinned. "So how 'bout some pie?"

"No thanks… what about the others?" Raven smiled.

As Beast boy left, Raven stood up and went towards the mirror.

"What Am I going to do? Is she coming back?" Raven whispered to herself, while thinking of that tragic day when _she_ came…


	2. She's back

**Chapter 1: She's back**

Okay here is the story…. Read it!

As Raven stares at her reflection on the mirror, she begins to remember what happened to her when _she _came.

**Flashback:**

Raven was sitting on the quiet and windy beach, next to the mirror she found in a cave. She sat there watching the sun go. The wind blew harder, it was about to be high tide, so Raven stood up and sat on the tallest rock she could find. Of course, she was too short to climb it at that time, but she still got on it. She thought about her mother and everything that she once had. Minutes have past, the sail boats have gone and the sun was lowering quickly. High tide has already come; the water was splashing on the smaller rocks. Dusk was almost finished and the moon was coming up. Suddenly the wind blew really strong, the waves went higher and the sky was covered with a thousand clouds. Everything was dark. Raven couldn't do anything. She was in panic, but she was not screaming. She sat there with the mirror in her hand. She looked at her reflection… it suddenly turned into the reflection of a pale faced girl with red hair and black eyes (really black eyes not the pupils… black EYES). The girl started chanting something and suddenly kept quiet for a moment, Raven just stared at it she was frightened. The girl's surroundings turned bright red, her eyes were white now and she began to chant again, "Free my soul, your soul be mine, bring me to life, give thy soul or thou shall suffer!" The girl repeated this about five times, then said her name over and over again "Myeka, Myeka, Myeka, Myeka!"

Raven gasped, her throat was closing. She decided to go to sleep. She had to get that horrible moment out of her mind. She then lay on her bed, thinking of tomorrow. Her eyes were heavy, soon she fell asleep.

She dreamt of the girl again. "Free my soul, your soul be mine, bring me to life, give thy soul or thou shall suffer!" The girl repeated again and again. Raven woke up, her hands were sweating her eyes were covered in tears. She thought it was just a flash back.

"Free my soul…" Raven gasped, she felt a breath beside her. "Ahhhhhh! Leave me alone! Please!" Raven screamed and tears started running down her eyes.

Beast boy and the others rushed in her room. "What is wrong Raven?" Star fire whispered. "What's wrong!" Cyborg came rushing into the room.

"Myeka…. She's back…." Raven was breathing deeply and suddenly fell of her bed and lay there unconscious.

Raven was dreaming again.

"Myeka, Myeka, Myeka!" Little Raven threw the mirror in the sea…. Everything was calm now.

Raven was asleep for hours. Or was she asleep?

"Raven! Wake up! Are you alright?" Everyone gathered around raven. She just lay there pale and unconscious.

Beast boy stood up and said, "She's dead…." As soon as he said that the mirror turned red, the reflection went from blurred to swirls.

"Hey look, it's a portal!" Cyborg shouted. Robin stuck his hand into the portal, he felt something grab him. And felt a knife pierce him.

"Gah! Help!" Cyborg pulled his arm. His arm was bleeding. After they washed it…. They would was not any ordinary wound like just a line or scratches, it was a note.

"Her soul be mine" Cyborg stared at Robins arm.

"Well, I'm going in!" Beast boy said.

"I won't give up on you…. Raven." Beast boy whispered to the unconscious body and jumps into the mirror.

Well, I hope you like it. I'll update soon….. :)


	3. First Trial

**Chapter2: The First of the Six Trials**

Okay, hope you liked the first chapter. Please read …. And surely it will get more interesting. There's an OC in this chapter, okay.

As Beast boy jumped into the mirror, he felt as if his soul was fading away. He felt so weak, but he had to do it, for Raven.

"I won't give up on you, Raven." Beast boy whispered to himself.

Everything was fogged up and the ground was dry and rough. "Raven!" Beast boy shouted. It's been fifteen minutes, still no sign of anyone.

"You've been shouting and shouting…. Heehee, why don't you move … instead of standing there." Beast boy heard a little voice behind him.

He turned to look and saw a small monkey with large floppy ears. "Oh, it's just you. Come here little buddy, come here." Beast boy smiled at the "thing".

"I can feed myself…. I'm a grown man!" The "thing" said. "Uh…. Okay" Beast boy just kept quiet.

"So what are you looking for? A raven? They're everywhere!" Beast boy stared at the monkey. "I am not looking for _a_ Raven but I'm looking for me friend Raven!"

"Okay…. Sure! I'll help" The monkey smiled and hopped on Beast boy's head.

"No thanks! I don't need help… I'm going on my own." Beast boy put down the monkey and started walking away.

"Sure! By the way, my name's Momo. Well I'll be right here." Momo just sat there staring at Beast boy.

"I'll give him 15 seconds….." Momo whispered and just watched Beast boy fade away in the fog.

**15 seconds later…..**

"Ahhh! I'm lost! Help me Momo" Beast boy ran back and grabbed Momo.

"I told you you'd need me! Now put me down… my scapula's aching!"

Beast boy put down Momo and stared, "Now where should we go? … Wait a sec…. How do I know I can trust you!" Beast boy glared at Momo.

"You can trust me! Follow me!" Momo hopped on Beast boy's head.

The two went on and on.

"You know, the soul world is quite big, and if you want to find your friend you'll have to go to the sacrificial pit, if they weren't supposed to be dead. There are rumors that a soul is trying to take other souls so she can break the spell that was put on her. It freaks me out."

Momo started biting his finger nails. "Hey Mo…" Beast boy looked up at Momo.

"Yes?" Momo looked down. "Hey Beast boy, you should use anti-dandruff shampoo, your hair is flaky!"

"It's flaky with bitten finger nails!" Beast boy shook his head. "Whoa! Sorry…"

"Uh-oh!" Momo shrieked. "What uh-oh?" Beast boy's face turned pale, his eyes widened.

In front of them was a maze all covered with vines and inscriptions carved on the walls.

"Looks like you'll have to pass the six trials. They can kill you….. do you really want to do it?" Momo was hiding behind Beast boy's shoulders.

"Oh that's okay I can transform into a hawk and fly over the maze." Beast boy tried to turn himself into a hawk.

"Hey what's wrong? I usually just evolve in a snap!" Beast boy looked at Momo.

"Well, I guess you can't use your powers here. . . You just have to live with it."

"Okay, what's the first?" Beast boy asked. "Well, I think it's the chain pit, the vines will try to chain you to a thorny pole in this flaming pit…. So, you have to run, run, and run!"

Momo was freaking out.

"Well, I'll do it…. This is for you Raven….. I won't give up."

Beast boy put Momo on his head. "Ready? Let's go!" Beast boy ran through the path, dodging every vine that tried to grab him.

"Help! It's got me!" Momo shrieked pulling beast boy's hair. "Ahhh! Pull my hand….. Not my hair! Beast boy struggled; he pulled Momo from the vine and ran as quickly as he could.

"Raven! This is for you!" Beast boy's eyes were teary. He ran as fast as he could.

"I'm not giving up! This is for Raven! _My _Rae!"

Well hope you loved it. I'll update it ASAP. Please review. :)


	4. Dead Moon Circle Part I

**Chapter 3: Dead Moon Circle Part 1**

"Woo! We did it!" Beast boy rejoiced. The first trial was over.

"Wahoo… but…. Uh-oh" Momo looked at the area around them. "Another uh-oh! What now!" Beast boy looked up at Momo.

"The dead moon circle, it's a sacrificial pit. The souls who were sacrificed a long time ago are, gonna take revenge on those who still live. There are two pits, so I guess its trial two and three."

Momo kept quiet as Beast boy started walking. The ground started shaking. The ground split into two.

"Run! Horsie! Runn!" Momo shrieked.

Beast boy ran as fast as he could.

The ground was cracking, magma bolted out of the holes.

'_Raven, I know I can do this…. I know it…. I love you…. And I will come and get you…_.._ I won't give up.' _

Beast boy and Momo ran towards the second circle.

'_Raven, I'm coming' _Beast boy was crying.

**Back in The Titans tower….**

"Where in the world is beast boy!" Robin was rubbing his wound.

"Raven is as cold as snow!" Starfire wrapped a warm blanket around Raven.

**Raven's Mind ….. **

"Your soul be mine" Raven was crying, everything was foggy, "Help me…. _Wake me up inside_ and out" Raven was dying….. Very slowly.

_How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors?  
Lading you down into my core,  
where I've become so numb. _

Without a soul,  
**my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
until you find it there and lead it back  
Home.  
**  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
**(Save me)**  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
**Save me from the nothing I've become**.

Now that I know what I'm without,  
**You can't just leave me.**  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
**Call my name and save me from the dark.**  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
**(I can't wake up)**  
**Before I come undone**.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life.

**Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead**.

(Hehe, I'm listening to this right now)

Raven was dying slowly. She needed Beast boy by her side.

'Beast boy…. Anyone? Help me?'

"Don't let me die here."

**Meanwhile…. **(I've always wanted to say that… I don't know why.)

Beast has past the first circle and he was wounded. 'Even with these wounds I won't let you die'

"Wow, this one doesn't look so tough." Momo started laughing out loud.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Flames were everywhere. It turned into a flaming maze.

Momo was silent. "Your words can jinx! Curse you! Just shut up!" Beast boy was at getting annoyed by Momo. But he had to live with it. (For Rae)

The second trial was now a blur… this was insane!

"Okay, ready, steady, goat!" Beast boy chuckled but his face was pale and shocked (greenish pale….)

"Ready, 1…2…3 Go!" Beast boy ran towards the yelling flames.

The flames may hurt him, but it will hurt more if he just stood there without Raven.

**Flash back:**

"_Rae? Can I come in?"_

"_Sure"_

"_Don't you think it's too peaceful?"_

"_Well, yeah… I guess we sent all the bad guys where they belong. So, what are you thinking about?"_

"_Well, the past…"_

_As Beast boy left, Raven stood up and went towards the mirror._

"_What Am I going to do? Is she coming back?" Raven whispered to herself, while thinking of that tragic day when she came…_

_**(Outside Raven's room) **_

'_What's wrong with Rae? Why can't she tell me? Oh well, I guess it's personal, she can take care of it… Can she?'_

Loved it? Well, I'll update when I get at least 5 reviews. But I'll be happy with what I get even if it's just 3 reviews... Well please REVIEW


	5. Dead Moon Circle Part II

**Chapter 4: Dead Moon Circle Part II**

Okay here's the continuation of Part I. Please read and review.

'_I should've known something was wrong, I should've stayed longer and talked to her.'_

Miraculously the flames did not hurt Beast boy, but he felt so hurt because his soul was being sucked by the curse too.

Beast boy struggled, he ran towards the end. As soon as he got there he felt weak and fell unconscious.

"Beast boy….." Ravens voice softly called his name over and over in his head.

"Beast boy!" Beast boy opened his eyes, it was Momo. "Where are we?" Beast boy shivered.

"We? We're on a flying dodo!" Momo chattered and blabbed about how he found the dodo. Beast boy thought about what happened.

"Flying dodo? Ice age!" Beast boy was beginning to remember. "Well, yes all dead animals go to their heaven too. But for this guy, it ain't heaven. In fact I was from the ice age too, I was call the preposterous monkious … as the modern scientists call me.

"The soul world is for the cursed…. I'm cursed because… um…. I'm annoying?" Momo twitched. He started mumbling too himself.

**Back in the tower…..**

Raven's eyes were covered with a lot of tears, even though she wasn't breathing or alive. She was in a deep sleep … an everlasting sleep (sleeping beauty much).

"Friend Cyborg?" Starfire was wiping of the flooding tears which had been flowing out of Ravens closed eyes for hours.

"Get a bucket…. I'm trying to fix my arm." Cyborg was reading magazines while waiting for Beast boy.

"Friend Cyborg…. How could you be fixing your arm when you're reading?" Starfire went back attending to Raven.

"Who would want to read stuff about the inner mind …? And meditation?" Cyborg flipped the pages of the magazine.

"Whoa! I didn't know girls look real good in black… I mean …. Bugs look good in black…" Cyborg blushed.

"Hey Beast boy! We made it through the fourth trial!" Momo started hopping on Beast boy's head.

"Momo stop it! Otherwise I'll dress you up in a pink dress, with a fancy hat and make you look pretty!" Beast boy glared at Momo.

'When will I get there? Rae please don't die yet……' Beast boy watched the dead moon glow red. It's light was bright as a cherry.

They sky was black and the clouds were pale as Raven's face.

'Bananas….. I miss them….' Momo stared at the yellow glow of the dead moon circle. (Okay, bananas? What in heck am I thinking!)

"Mo? When are we getting to the fifth?" Beast boy yawned.

"Um…. Right below" Momo pointed below.

There Beast boy saw a magma lake. "Mo? What was the fourth trial!"

Momo kept quiet. He seemed to be hiding something behind him. "Um….. 24."

"24!" Beast boy peeked behind Momo. "Banana peel! So did we go to Banana land?"

"Well, no we went to the cloud of weaknesses and thoughts, well I was thinking of bananas and they seemed to have popped out…. I-I tried to grab one and got it but then a big hand came out of no where!"

Momo paused.

"And there were clones of a pale faced girl wearing black…. Were you thinking of that girl?"

"Um…. No I was thinking of bananas!" Beast boy looked away.

All of the sudden the flying dodo needed to scratch his back and accidentally dropped Beast boy and Momo.

"Ahhh! We're going to die…!"

Momo held Beast boy's leg tightly.

BOINK! (You expected and BANG, eh?)

"Hey cool…. We live! I'm Beast boy, survivor of fall!"

"Beast boy….. We live because of her…." Momo pointed down at this blobby hill.

"Her?" Beast boy looked around them… they were standing on a giant's stomach.

"Green cheese, me smell cheese… me like cheese… good!" The giant rubbed his tumtum (I call my stomach a tumtum hehe)

"Tum tum have pimples! Me put teliforking (teleporting) scream (cream)"

And so the giant rubbed his stomach with cream and blah blah blah.

"Gah! Icky stuff!"

Thus Beast boy and Momo were teleported to the sixth trial…. Surviving everything all over again….. (Joke! The story would get more boring… to read… and write!)

Okay, did you like it? Uh huh whatever… just read or …. Review and then read…

Thanks every one! Sorry if I hadn't updated in awhile I'm sorta busy.

P.S. If you hate this story, I'm planning on a story that will kill you all…..

**Shcuky**

**Also known as … (my friends call me this …)**

**The Living Dead Rocker! Whooo! **

….

Please review.


	6. Finally Over

**Finally Over**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the last 1…2…3….4…. chappies. I do not own TT except for Momo and my name.**

"Oh no!" Momo pointed at a tall tower ahead of them. A white figure was standing at the top.

"The sacrificial pit?" Beast boy felt numb.

Momo nodded his head. "There really is no sixth trial… well the sixth trial is just getting what you need.

"Well, I'm going in…" Best boy took a deep breath and waved goodbye to Momo.

Beast boy went up the twisting stairs. As he reached the top, he found a large statue of a girl. He saw dozens of large glass cases covered in vines.

'Raven' Beast boy kept really quiet.

He went up to an open glass case; a pale faced girl was lying on its silk covers.

Beast boy held her hand. 'Oh! What do I do!' Beast boy thought about the book a little boy gave him.

'Fairy tales…. Aha! Sleeping Beauty!' Beast boy started _moisturizing _his lips with his saliva and wiped it off.

'Well he goes…' Beast boy kissed the red, icy cold lips (Snow white much)

The ground shook. A girl was glaring at Beast boy behind him.

"Please help me…" The girl frowned and the frown turned into an angry face.

"Get away from her!" She pushed Beast boy away.

"Azurath Netrion Zinthos!" (Sorry guys, I don't know how to spell it so… please correct me if wrong… PLEASE DO IT NICELY OR ELSE…)

A large black bubble pushed away the girl.

"Argh! You're not supposed to do that!" Everything was bright red.

The girl walked closer to Beast boy and pulled out a chain from her dress's pocket

"Time to die… both of you!" The girl was crying.

Beast boy and Raven smiled at each other and went up to the crying girl.

"What's wrong? …. A moment ago you were pissed off!"

"Cursed spell!" The girl screamed.

"I've been so lonely… all I needed was a friend… but when I touch them they die…"

The girl sobbed. "I'm really sorry…. This curse made me this way…."

Raven patted the girl.

"By the way…. My name is Myeka… and I guess yours is Raven and yours?"

"Beast boy…" Beast boy smiled.

There suddenly was scratching and squeals.

"Momo? Is that you?" The girl turned her head and wiped her tears.

"Myeka! You're the cursed girl!" Momo jumped into her arms.

"Wait a sec… Momo… you're not dying!" Beast boy jumped and grinned.

"I guess all you need is… friendship…" Raven walked towards Beast boy.

She kissed him and hugged him.

"Um… I guess I'll have to let you go."

**Back in the Titans Tower**

"Hey guys! Raven… she's alive!" Robin shouted.

"Oofa!" Beast boy jumped out of the mirror and landed right next to Raven.

"Hey guys…." Raven smiled.

"She is alive!" Star and Cy gave a big hug to Raven.

"Yeah, all thanks to Beast boy… It's _finally over_."

So did you like it? Please review. I'm planning on a story so don't forget me!

**Schuky A.E.**

**a.k.a.**

**The Living Dead Rocker**


End file.
